1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a boat hull and a method of making, and specifically to an improved boat hull having improved strength and efficiency of manufacture for cost reductions.
2. Description of Related Art
In the last 20 years, a large number of small boats, typically monohulls, used as watercraft, including but not limited to rowboats, sailboats, powerboats, electric powered boats, and water toys, have been constructed of fiberglass and epoxy. Two of the drawbacks for using fiberglass in the construction of boats are that the process of molding fiberglass boats is labor-intensive and produces toxic vapors. Typically, a boat is constructed in a mold that requires hand labor that requires layers of fiberglass material and resins joined together. The process of constructing each boat hull and deck is time-consuming and labor-intensive, thereby adding to the overall cost of construction. There are environmental issues with the construction of fiberglass boats in the creation of volatile organic compounds (VOC).
The invention described herein, including the method of making a boat hull, can reduce production costs significantly and eliminate volatile organic compounds. The watercraft hulls that result using Applicants' invention are stronger than fiberglass hulls of comparable sizes and weights, are more durable with regard to the elements, and are much less costly to build.